


Don't Make Me Look Bad

by rilakumabear



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-08
Updated: 2015-04-08
Packaged: 2018-03-21 22:47:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3706635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rilakumabear/pseuds/rilakumabear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For anon prompt: erwin makes levi go to a big important dinner with a vibrator up his ass, erwin has the remote in his pocket</p><p>Eruri, Modern AU, rated nc 17. Shingeki no Kyojin fandom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Make Me Look Bad

Originally posted [here](http://rilakumabear.tumblr.com/post/99642707404/eruri-prompt-erwin-makes-levi-go-to-a-big-important)

-

"This is a very important dinner, Levi," Erwin explains calmly as he slicks up the vibrator, adding a blob of lube at the end just to be safe. "I can’t have you being your usual sarcastic- some might say rude- self, you understand?"

Levi says nothing, though Erwin hadn’t been expecting an answer, not when the other man has a silk tie balled up and stuffed inside his mouth. Levi is crouched on all fours on their bed, shirt still unbuttoned and trousers yanked down to dangle off one ankle. They would be late at this rate, but Erwin can live with that. He pushes a finger into Levi’s slicked hole, smiling as the other man muffles a groan, hips instinctively pushing back for more.

"I hope you know I just wanted a nice relaxed company meal," Erwin sighs, crooking his finger so it brushes ever so slightly against his prostrate. Levi tenses, then moans again when he realises that Erwin isn’t about to give him what he wants. "It’s a chance to prove to my boss that I deserve this promotion," Erwin continues thoughtfully, finger pumping steadily. "You know what that promotion could do for me, Levi? For us?"

Levi grunts, eyes squeezed shut. Erwin can tell he’s fighting not to rut for more stimulation. With a quiet laugh, Erwin pulls out his finger and pushes in the vibrator, leaning forward to pull the tie from Levi’s mouth.

"Bastard,"Levi gasps immediately. "We don’t have time for this!"

Erwin hums in agreement, making sure the vibrator is in deep, the flared base poking out. “Which is why we’ll have to postpone until later tonight. Get dressed. We’re leaving.”

"W-what?" Levi blurts, cheeks reddening. "Erwin- you can’t-!"

"Oh, yes I can," Erwin smiles, pulling back to wipe the lube off his fingers. "After all the fuss you made at the last company dinner, I won’t risk you running your pretty little mouth again."

"So you’re going to make me sit through the evening with a fucking  _dildo_  up my ass?” Levi snaps, eyes wide with disbelief. He’s still on all fours, head twisted round as if he’s still waiting for Erwin to finish getting him off. Erwin steadies his breathing. This evening would surely test his patience as well as Levi’s.

He thinks about the small remote for the vibrator in his pocket, and decides not to correct Levi. After all, where would the fun be in that?

"Do well tonight," he offers. "And I’ll reward you. If not," His voice trails off as he takes in the sight of the other man. "Well, I’m sure I can come up with something."

-

They take the Tube, since there’s nowhere near enough time to find a parking space. Levi scowls at the surrounding filth, clinging onto Erwin’s bicep instead. His cheeks remain a light pink, and he plain refuses to look Erwin in the eye, glaring daggers at the ground as they walk from their stop to Erwin’s boss’s house. If Levi’s gait is limping and slower than usual, Erwin doesn’t comment on it.

By the time they arrive at their destination, they’re the very last. Erwin is all smiles and apologetic airs as his boss greets him at the door.

"Erwin! So glad you could make it," Pixis shakes his hand. "Do come in. And Levi! It’s been quite some time!"

Levi says nothing, simply nodding. Erwin can see the tightness of his jaw and shoots him a warning look.

"Yes," Levi grits out. "It’s been a while."

Pixis smiles again. “Well, you missed all the small talk, so head on to the dining room, my wife’s already insisting on serving appetisers!”

He claps Levi on the back as they pass, the shorter man flinching on impact. Erwin places a soothing hand on his lower back, guiding him to their seats. He smiles and greets his colleagues with perfect manners, and Levi follows his lead. He’s unable to say more than a few words, but he’s never been the most sociable, so none of Erwin’s co-workers seem to notice.

So far, so good. 

Erwin fingers the remote in his pocket, sneaking a glance at the other man. He knows Levi well enough by now to realise he’s leaning slightly to the right to avoid direct pressure on the vibrator, and that the ramrod straight back of his is an indicator that it’s working rather well.

"You’re awfully quiet this evening, Erwin," Nile interrupts his thoughts. "Everything alright?" He smiles, the expression not at all genuine. They had never been close friends, but now that they were fighting for the same promotion, Nile was insufferable. 

"He didn’t get much sleep last night," Levi says suddenly, much to Erwin’s surprise. He smiles sweetly. "I made sure of that."

An embarrassed titter goes through the table, whilst Pixis carefully negotiates the conversation to safer topics.

Levi glances over, traces of a smirk dancing around his lips.

 _He’s testing me_.

Erwin slips and hand into his pocket, and flicks the vibrator on.

Levi’s fork clatters to the table, something he manages to recover from admirably. Their dining friends barely spare him a glance, distracted by Hanji’s passionate speech about her latest research.

Erwin drops his hand below the table and caresses Levis thigh. Slowly. Deliberately.

"Bastard," Levi breathes. "You utter bastard."

"I told you to behave," Erwin whispers back, barely suppressing his smirk. 

"Fuck you," Levi hisses, eyes wide. 

"Just so you know," Erwin murmurs, slipping his hand to trace delicate patterns on Levi’s inner thigh. "This remote is the type with a dial. Right now it’s on the very lowest. If you make me look bad, I’ll turn it to the highest setting so fast you’ll be coming in front of everyone. Do you understand?"

Levi looks incredulous, but he licks his lips, somewhere between intimidated and aroused. “Yes,” he whispers. Erwin raises an eyebrow. “Yes  _Sir_.”

"Erwin!" Hanji calls from the end of the table. "Don’t you agree?"

Erwin lifts his hand back to the table. “Ah, I’m sorry, I only caught part of what you were saying.”

"The Titan virus," Hanji repeats. "It’s best to deliberately infect some of our company’s security systems so we can examine it thoroughly."

"Nonsense!" Nile barks, looking outraged. "You want to infect our computers just  to take a closer look at the virus? Plenty of companies have already crashed because of it. We handle business transactions worth billions, it’s lucky we’re still here!"

He wipes his mouth after his little outburst, then looks to Pixis, like a dog seeking approval from it’s master.

"Hanji is the best in her field," Erwin says calmly. "One of the reasons the company hasn’t fallen is because her knowledge has helped us."

"But to deliberately infect our security systems is ridiculous," Nile splutters.

"Part of our security system," Erwin corrects. "If we isolate a firewall or create a mock security system to be infected, Hanji can safely study the virus without it affecting the rest."

"You think this could work?" Pixis asks thoughtfully.

"I think there’s a good chance," Erwin shrugs. "The more we understand our enemy, the better chance of us knowing how to defeat it."

"To create a new, false system will cost millions," Nile mutters. "You want to risk all that on the off-chance it could work?"

"Sacrifices have to be made," Levi snaps, looking irritated. His expression is serious, and if Erwin didn’t know any better, he never would have guessed that the other man has a buzzing toy rammed up his ass. "If you do nothing, the virus will eventually bring down the company," Levi continues, and Erwin’s heart swells with pride. "At least if you make an effort to fight it there’s a chance you can pull through. You fucking coward, did you really think sticking your head in the sand is going to fix things?"

Ah.

Whilst Nile squawks indignantly, Erwin slips his hand back into his pocket, and pushes up the dial warningly. Levi jolts a little, his breath suddenly coming sharp.

"I was helping you," he hisses.

"You could have been more tactful," Erwin can’t resist sneaking his hand under the table to palm the bulge at the front of Levi’s trousers.

"Don’t," Levi tries to twist away, but Erwin is relentless. "Erwin, don’t!"

His voice breaks off, and his grips his fork tight enough that his knuckles white. Levi’s breathing is haggard now, eyes frantic. Erwin pulls away- he’s too close.

"Turn it down," Levi whispers. "Please, Erwin."

Obligingly, Erwin does so, if only because he doesn’t  _actually_  want Levi to oragsm in front of his boss and co-workers. No, that sight was reserved only for him, glorious as it was. Levi relaxes a fraction. 

"Shall we move onto dessert?" Pixis smiles. "My wife spent the whole baking! I was going to order from the local patisserie, but she insisted."

Erwin joins in with the compliments, ooh-ing and aah-ing over the cake, which, to be fair, looked incredible. There’s a whole commotion as Pixis and his wife make of show of cutting it, and Erwin uses this to his advantage. He fiddles with the dial, turning it up slowly, satisfied as Levi stiffens beside him.

"God, I can’t wait to get home," he breathes. "I don’t want to be here smiling as if I give a shit. I just want to see you spread out and wet, moaning for me to fill you."

"I don’t think I can make it ‘til we get home," Levi chokes. His hand slips under the table, pawing desperately at Erwin’s cock. "I need you."

"Just a bit longer," Erwin murmurs, though he wonders if he’s able to hold on either. Suddenly the Tube ride home seems miles away. He keeps increasing the dial though, wanting to push Levi, wanting to see how much the other man could take.

"Oh, fuck," Levi whimpers. "Fuck,  _fuck-“_

His fingers dig into Erwin’s thigh sharply, and Erwin turns the toy off immediately, keeping Levi just on the brink of coming.

"Eat your cake, Levi," he says softly. "It’s delicious."

"Is everything alright?" Pixis’s wife asks. Erwin looks up in surprise. He hadn’t realised they were being watched. "Is the cake to your liking?"

"It’s wonderful," Erwin reassures her with a smile. "We’re just so full already." 

She flicks a glance at Levi’s untouched plate “I see.”

"Sorry," Levi grits out. "I don’t have much of a sweet tooth." His breathing is harsh but controlled, and Erwin smiles in admiration. "E-excuse me- bathroom."

Levi twitches as he gets to his feet, almost running for the door. Erwin’s impressed that he;s even able to stand. Now that Levi isn’t surrounded by people, he flicks the vibrator on again, barely hesitating before turning it straight to the highest setting. There’s a rather satisfying thud from the hallway that sounds like Levi has crashed into something.

"Are you sure he’s alright?" Pixis frowns. "He’s been quiet all evening. And he’s barely touched his food."

"He’s been a bit under the weather recently," Erwin starts apologetically. he fiddles with the dial, turning it down, then back up, again and again. "Sorry, I-uh, I’d better check on him."

"Please do," Pixis nods in concern. "Erwin, if he needs to go home for some rest, don’t feel obliged to stay."

"Thank you, Sir," Erwin grabs at his jacket to hide the bulge in the front of his trousers, before leaving the dining room with relief.

"Levi," he whispers, glancing around. The other man is collapsed against the wall, hands gripping at a nearby dresser. His chest is heaving, legs shaking.

"Did.. did you come already?" Erwin asks.

Levi opens his mouth, but no sound comes out. Instead, he shakes his head, then whispers, “Almost.”

"My good boy," Erwin murmurs appreciatively.

"Erwin," Levi gasps, shuddering as Erwin brings the remote from his pocket and slowly turns it back to the highest setting, just to see the crashing arousal cross his lover’s face. "Erwin, I can’t do this anymore," Levi whimpers "I- just fuck me!" He groans, head falling back. Erwin moans at the sight, unable to resist anymore. 

"In here," he mutters, pushing at the nearest door. It’s a small library, with two uncomfortable looking leather chairs and a coffee table. Perfect. 

He locks the door in a hurry, and maneuvers Levi to lie on the coffee table, making quick work of his trousers. Without the clothing, Levi’s cock springs forward, a deep red, almost purple colour, leaking precome all over. With his legs in the air, his hole is totally exposed, the flared base of the buttplug peeking out. In the quiet of the room, Erwin can just about make out the faint buzzing of the toy over the sounds of Levi’s uneven gasps for air.

"Oh," Erwin breathes, "Oh, you’re so beautiful."

"Please," Levi begs. His hands grip his legs just behind the knee, holding himself open. Moaning, Erwin drops his head, licking and swallowing down Levi’s cock. The other man shudders with jerking motions, mouth opening in a silent scream. With his free hand, Erwin pulls the vibrator out, only to slam it back in again and again, in tandem with his mouth.

It doesn’t take long, after being on the edge all night, for Levi to come. He groans, almost too loudly, and Erwin uses a hand to cover his mouth, swallowing down his release. Levi gasps, hips bucking, dropping his hands to Erwin’s head to keep his mouth going. Erwin obliges immediately, sucking gently to draw out every last drop of his release.

"Erwin," Levi moans. "Erwin, fuck." He collapses against the coffee table, breathing hard. Erwin pulls out the vibrator with a final pop, switching it off. "Oh, God," Levi mutters. His body is still shivering.

"You haven’t come that hard in a while," Erwin smiles, lapping at the precome that’s covered Levi’s stomach. He presses gentle kisses across the contours of his abs.

"Yeah, well, you would too if you’ve had a vibrator in your ass all night," Levi mutters, sitting up to pull on his clothes.

"Not yet," Erwin says sharply, as Levi reaches for his trousers. Levi pauses.

"Want me to blow you first?"

"Tempting, but that’s not what I meant," Erwin smiles sweetly, bringing up the vibrator again. Levi pales.

"Ohhh, fuck you!"

"I can’t exactly put it in my pocket," he points out. He pushes Levi back against the coffee table, slowly pushing in the large toy again, savouring the sweet sounds of Levi’s whimpers, watching as his stretched hole takes it in again.

"Now then," He stands to help a shaky Levi finish dressing. "Let’s finish dessert."

"Can’t we go home?" Levi groans, a limp to his walk.

"Nope," Erwin grins down at him. They straighten up before entering the dining room again. Levi smiles and apologises, making up some excuse about being ill for the past week. They take their seats again, passing around the sugar for coffee- perfect guests once again.

"Erwin insists on refurbishing the front room," Levi is telling someone with an eyeroll. "Never mind that he has all the design skills of a dog rolling in paint."

Erwin smiles, and flicks on the vibrator again.


End file.
